Smell's Like Teen Spirit
by Blaysers
Summary: Ever wonder what's really going on in Misaki's head, if being stupid is just a front? Rated M for a reason. A series of oneshots that make Misaki who he is today. May be too dark for some readers. Loosely based on a friend of mine's life.
1. Nirvana

_Fucking idiots._

"Alright, everyone, take out your books and turn to page 407."

_It's always the same damned thing, waste your entire notebook writing down notes from a book that thinks it being smart. _

"I want you all to read chapter 9-6 and write notes for every paragraph."

_Of course, you're never going to tell us about that essay you want us to write._

"Don't forget the vocab, alright? Get to work everybody." The blonde's saggy arms squished.

"Ma'am, is that all our homework for tonight?" a stray voice called.

"Raise your hand!" she responded, fat ass resting behind a computer. Instead of the question getting an answer, the class rose with chatter.

Lip pouted out, bottom teeth dripping with lipstick. Red nails anxious to escape the liver spots, horn rimmed lens reflecting manly abs. Round brows laughing above the eye whiskers, lusty heel taps bouncing the pot belly.

Taking in every bit of it, the guy loved it. An evolved form of the fuck heads around.

"Hey, Misaki, you've been staring at the teacher for a while. You okay?" Number 1 asked.

"Really? I'm sorry Sumi, I'm just tired." _Not too big of a lie._

"Sleep more then, or is that landlord of you keeping you up?" Number 1 winked, nudging Misaki.

"S…shut up!"

_Just one more day, then the weekend. Just one more freaking day…_

"I will, if you do your homework."

"What are you? My mom?"

"More like a dad." _Fucking lame._

"Haha, very funny Sumi." Misaki smiled. Number 1 nodded, scribbling down more notes.

Leaning back, the young adult counted the infinity of blue dots littering the ceiling.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ,6 ,7, 8_

"Some chick just yelled at Devil Kamijou!"

"No way, what happened?"

_9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15_

"What did she say?"

"I heard she had a mental breakdown and started yelling at everybody, called Devil something really bad though."

"Oh my god, how the hell did she not get expelled?"

_ 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21_

_"_She ran off, my friend just texted it to me. She was there."

"Who was she?"

_22, 23, 24, 25, 26_

_"_Blue Coke."

"What the hell's that?"

"No, that's her freaking name idiot."

27, 28, 29, 30

"Mrs. Dolin." Misaki's voice was heard, uncared for.

"What?" She jerked.

_31, 32, 33-_

"May I use the restroom?"

"That's worth ten extra credit points."

Misaki was already out the door, padding to the little boy's room.

Each step pierced into the peace, simple breath slapping ankles, denials hostile. Misaki's bottom hit the floor, "Smell's Like Teenage Spirit" dangling against the wall.

_Guy sure was pissed, unlucky dude, branded with sight. _

The loose headphone was plugged into Misaki's ear, feet tapping a steady rhyme.

**_I feel stupid and contagious_**

_Me too man._

**_I'm worse at what I do best_**

_Thinking?_

**_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_**

_Don't wanna see huh? Well, who the fuck does?_

**_I forget just why I taste. And yeah, I guess it makes me smile.  
_**

**_A denial, a denial, a denial, a_**

Heaven reached its end, headphones hitting the floor. Grey eyes hit Misaki, arched brows laughing.

"Smell's Like Teen Spirit, huh?" The chick asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Misaki smiled.

_What are you going to be, number 23?_

"Don't bullshit yourself," She snickered. "Or else you go fucking nuts."

"And how would you know that?"Misaki countered.

"Do I look sane to you?" She questioned, sitting beside him.

"No, not really." Misaki replied, glancing at the fiery head of blue hair.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"What did I say earlier?"

"Fine, people."

"Oh really now?" The pair of freckled breasts laughed. "And why would you be doing such a silly thing?"

"They're stupid."

"No shit Sherlock." She grunted.

"And boring."

"Why don'tcha just number em then?"

"I do."

"As do I." She sighed. "Hey, do you have "Dumb" by Nirvana?"

"Yeah." Two budded ears the same, just as the eyes were. Knuckles rocking the floor, lips mouthing thought, smelling the sweat.

"Hey kid, ever think what's the point?"

"The point?"

"Well, thinking everyone's stupid. Why do it if it just hurts? "

Misaki blinked. "Dunno, I just don't want to lose it. Knowing how pointless it is, I don't want to be dumb again."

"Life's too short, I'm Blue by the way."

"Cool, I'm Misaki."

"Well Misaki, I'm off. See you later man." Blue shot up, skipping away.

"Yeah, later."

_Life too short, or too long?_

The dark tiles shone, light shining off a nearby mirror. Getting up, the young adult glanced over at his smile.

* * *

"Mornin Usagi," Misaki yawned.

"Mornin, hey, is this yours?" Usagi asked, handing a piece of paper to him.

_Hey Misaki, thanks for the song. You're not don't have to be dumb you know._

_-Blue_

_"_It's nothing, must've fallen out of my pocket."

"Hey, got the paper?"

"Yeah." Tossing it, Misaki flipped the TV on.

"Hey Misaki, something big happened at your school."

A pretty newswoman appeared, fluttering those fake lashes.

"I'm Joyce Mitoko, here with the 9 am news. In recent news, a girl by the name of Blue Coke was found dead in Mitsuhashi University, having had jumped off a building. Witnesses have report her willingly laughing and shouting at the sky. There's footage of the act, however, what you see may disturb you and is not suitable for children."

A loud shatter had Usagi swinging around, remote sticking out of the TV.

"Misaki? What's going on?!" Usagi got up, but froze.

"She was right."

"Right?"

"Too short."

"What's to short?"

"Life." Trembling, tears dribbled down Misaki's chin. "Beautiful."

* * *

**Yo, I've been thinking too much, so here's a story. I don't care if you get it or do, just think (something many people don't do anymore).**


	2. Age 8

Sunlight cut through the crisp canopy, allowing light the pudgy finger.

_Summer._

Giggling, Misaki peered below the RV roof, hiding once Daddy appeared.  
" Misaki? Where'd you go?"the father called.

The kid in dirty shorts slid across to the ladder.  
"You'll never find me daddy!" He taunted.

"Oh no, I can't find him. Honey," Dad hollered. "Looks like the wolves are gonna get him!"  
"Not the wolves!" Mom hollered back, sitting in the pool.

"Wolves?" The youngster jumped off, into Dad's arms. "I don't wanna be eaten!"  
"Don't worry, there aren't any wolves." Dad assured.

"Good, wait," pointing a finger. "You lied to me!"  
"I'll make it up to you, we'll go look at horses, Kay?"

"Okay!" Sprinting, leaves crunched beneath the boys feet. Mom pulled her shades up, blue eyes twinkling.  
"Where did you hide this time?" She asked.  
"On top of the RV!"  
"Such a dangerous thing to boast about!" Smiling, the woman added. "Next time, try one of the horses stalls."  
"Filling our kids head with rebellious ideas are we?" Dad crossed his arms.

"Such a stiff!" She exclaimed, falling of the floaty.  
"Hey everybody!" A warm pair of hips laughed behind a wheelchair. "Having fun?"  
"Yeah, thank,you for having us Miss Adelin." Misaki blushed.  
"So adorable!"  
"Sure, only when your around Adelin. Hey, who's you friend?" The man in the wheelchair glanced up.  
"Oh, he's one of my patients at the hospital. Say hi Joe."  
Heloos, whashup?" The man's lip drooped, eyes unfocused.  
"Hey Joe!" Mom called, on the floaty once more.  
"Where's that hunky son of yours?" Adelin asked, rolling Joe to the table.  
"Takahiro' s went to a friend's house." Dad answered.  
"Aw, he's always so much fun to tease!"

Growing bored, Misaki spun into the pool, belly flopping it. The boy struggled to the bottom, watching bubbles glide to the surface. Dad's hair legs appeared, mom's strong breasts. Hands joined, the adults hugged, unaware of the "shark" attack about to take place. Flexing his arms, Misaki reached out, dragging mom under. The sharp yelp warned victory, sending a search for new pray. A short toe tickle sent dad under. Smirking, Misaki swam up, gasping for air.  
Joe's dumb eyes shone to the family, reaching Misaki. Unable to look away, the kid floated back, shivering.  
Should quit looking  
Dad's hands lifted Misaki up, dunking within seconds. Growling, Misaki lunged at dad, only to be thrown.  
_Watch us move_  
Mother joined, holding Misaki still for a round of tickles.  
_Watch us dance_  
"Please, stop!"  
_Watch us live_, wait, what?

* * *

"Hey, brother?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you ever thought a bad thing?"  
What do you mean?"  
"Like, have you ever thought an mean thing to a nice person?"  
The hot bed sent shivers down the boys spine, despite the clammy air.  
"Why do ask? Did you do that?"  
"N...No, a friend did!" Misaki blushed, facing Takahiro.,  
"Growing up."  
"Huh?"  
"I'd say your friend is growing up, does your friend regret thinking it?"  
"Yes, o...of course."  
"Then they'll never forget."

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Age 13

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home."

"Something smells delicious!"

The young teen smiled, handing beefy stew to the older brother.

"Thank you."

Misaki hit the broken heater, throwing a blanket around Takahiro's shoulders.

"Have you found a new job yet?" Misaki asked.

"No, not yet. Gonna have to be at that construction site for a while longer."

"I'm just," Misaki sighed. "I wish you didn't have to work in the snow."

"It's not a problem Misaki, I'll be out of there soon," Takahiro shoveled up a heap of stew. "Besides, I get to come home to a clean house and eat your amazing cooking, so it's bearable."

"Always so positive," Misaki dryly laughed, soon slouching. "Two more years and I can help out."

"Oh no you don't," Takahiro's head shook. "You're finishing school!"

"I know, I was talking about a part time job."

"We'll see."

Slurps and gurgles drew the curtain, even blocked out mothers smell.

"I wish I could a job already, I don't want to lose this house." Misaki sighed.

"I told you not to worry, I'll get a better job soon. Just enjoy being a kid, okay?"

"Yeah, alright." Lies kept this house warm nowadays. Phony laughs, weak smiles, the static Christmas carols. All in vain once bed came, when only tears rein.

"I'm going to bed," Takahiro yawn, dumping their dishes. "Wanna sleep with me tonight? It's pretty cold."

"Later, I'm gonna take a bath first."

"Alright, g'night."

"Night."

* * *

Steam rose to the ceiling, sighs relieving Misaki. Goopy eyes drifted close, unraveling. Moonblue clung to the water, kissing swollen cheeks.

_Fight back._

"And why would I do that?" Misaki's famous "British" accent clawing the mirror.

_Oh, I don't know, ever hear of self-defense?_

"Be quiet, I'm not going to do it."

_Why not?_

"Mom wouldn't want that."

_And you think she'd want your ass kicked every day?_

"Shut up."

A chewed nail swirled, watching the mini tornado take off. The dripping faucet lulled mild headaches, slender abdomen rising, leaking lashes hitting a body of stone.

_Missing you mom huh?_

"No duh."

_Stop playing the "victim". It's annoying to hear you come up with excuses to be sad. _

"T…that's not true."

_Is that what you really think?_

"Shut up."

_You can't escape the truth forever you know. _

"Shut up!" The once soft dribble pounded deaf ears, warmth now chilled to the bone, throat parched.

Jeans barely on, the child's legs kicked to the snow. Turning left, right, left again, the legs carried the dying vessel away. Nippy air licked up wet skin, searching for the core. Night lights flickered, beer staining snow, short gasps.

Misaki fell, letting snow eat at his flesh.

"Praise the lord!" a voice sung. "We are the lord vessels. We are god's hopes and dreams, and we shall not waste the gift!"

_Listen to that, and idiot, hmm?_

Sitting up, Misaki stared at the large hobo across the street.

"You boy, do you believe in the lord word? In purity?" he called.

_Well do ya? Need a little comfort now? Gonna escape?_

"Sorry sir." Misaki grunted.

_Should've taken the almighty "word." Ignorance is bliss after all. _

"What, you don't believe?" The man gasped. "You sinner!"

A sudden flash lifted the boy up, dragging him away.

"Sorry sir, he believes, but he's gonna freeze!"

Confused, Misaki follow the "savoir" around the corner.

"Hey kid, you gotta ignore the crazy dudes," A bundle of clothes stood before Misaki, voice giving only hints of gender. "Why the hell are you only in a pants?"

"Sorry." Misaki shivered.

"Here," A layer fell off, wrapped around Misaki's body. "Keep it, you're welcome for saving you from John. Real nut, man."

"Thank you."

"Where do you live?" the femine voice asked.

"Not far, I can make it home."

"Alright, well, get your ass in. Don't need another kid in the hospital," a hat plopped on Misaki's head. "Keep that wet head warm."

"Thank you."

"No problem." A glimpse of grey eyes twinkled before running off.

The walk wasn't long, Misaki reached the house within a few minutes. House wasn't warm, but it was a lot better than outside.

Stumbling down the hall, Misaki slipped into Takahiro's room, sitting beside the brother. Takahiro's breath was deep, face rid of frowns. Misaki pulled a third blanket over them, snuggling Takahiro's back.

* * *

"I know this is a lot to ask, but please?"

On the other line, a certain author was smirking. What an ordeal, having to babysit a sick teenager! However, to sit in the place Takahiro called home? Worth it.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure," Usam replied. "In fact, I'm already here."

The quick ring of the door bell threw the phone away, Takahiro running to the door.

"Damn, that was fast!" Takahiro declared.

"I was on my way to the library, you're lucky you live so close to it."

"Thank you Usagi, please, come in," Taking the invite, Takahiro closed the door, pulling on a jacket. "Alright, well, Misaki's in the bedroom. At lunch, just heat up the stew and check his temperature too. Um, if it rises, just call me and remember to keep him warm. I've gotta go, see you later."

"Later." Once the babbling man was gone, Usami walked around. First door, bathroom. Second, bare beside the stack of "KAN" next to the futon. Third, occupied. Entering the quaint room, Usami sat next to the door. A small hill rose and fell, Misaki's light breathing catching attention.

"Hey, you awake?"

"Yeah, who're you?"

"A friend of Takahiro's."

"Mmmmh." The hill didn't look up.

"How'd you get sick?"

"Acted like an idiot."

"Very detailed." Usami droned, turning to a book for conversation.

"Yup, idiot's do that. Can't help it. We also can't help trying to cause trouble for others."

"Trouble huh?"

"Yeah, sometimes we even try suicide!" The very word "suicide" surprised Usami.

"Suicide?"

"Well yeah, sometimes we do. But sometimes we're too cowardly," The mound sat up, looking right though Usami. "And other times, a little kindness helps us stand again."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
